isaneas
by Exotos135
Summary: isabella decides to give phineas a taste of her "love" after deducing phineas doesnt understand it at all,will she suceed?read to find out.one-shot rated T just to be sure. ladies and gentleman,welcome to phinabella,s dark kind of side!


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belong to: Disney Lover: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Target: Phineas Flynn-Fletcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has been in love with Phineas Flynn Fletcher since they were young. However, she could not declare her love, as that would ruin they're friendship. Phineas was incredibly oblivious, so oblivious that at one point Isabella declared her love by accident: in front of him. He didn't get it, but Isabella continued to try to make him understand her love, all while slowly corrupting her due to Phineas's obviousness. Due to the point she could only see a true way to make Phineas understand.  
To show him personally.

The Shapiro's house "9:00 AM"  
(Isabella was packing her stuff to go see Phineas)  
Isabella: Lets see...drawing of us? Check. Cute little Phineas doll? Check. Adhesive tape? Check. Cake made with much love?Check. Knife? Hehehe...hahaha...HAHAHAHA! CHECK!  
Phineas Flynn...I'LL SHOW YOU MY LOVE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(Isabella entered at the backyard and said her usual catchphrase)  
Isabella: Hey Phineas, whatchaaaa doooiiin'?  
Phineas: We're taking a rest from our other stuff, that's the idea today.  
Isabella: Interesting...(giggles)... Hey, Phineas, can I talk to you in your room?  
(Isabella'a tune changes from sweet and innocent to lustful and seductive).  
Isabella: All alone, only both of us?  
Phineas: Umm...okay?  
Isabella: YAY! LETS GO!  
(Isabella grabbed Phineas arm as they both went fast to his room)

(When they arrived...)  
Phineas: Huff, huff...hey Isabella, what's-?  
(Phineas saw Isabella slowly closing the door,who had an evil grin in her face).  
Phineas: R-rush?  
Isabella: Hey Phineas, do you remember when we were younger?  
(Isabella put her bag in the floor,taking out the adhesive tape).  
Phineas: I-Isabella? What are you doing...?  
(Isabella taped Phineas against a wall)  
Phineas: I-Isabella, stop this! Please!  
(Isabella's evil grin became more creepy as she took out the photo, cake and Phineas doll)  
Isabella: (hugging Phineas doll) Remember this?You gave this to me when we were younger.  
(Phineas gulped, hoping someone would arrive soon enough)  
(Isabella's grin became sinister when she took out the last item; the knife).  
Isabella: (giggle) HehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Phineas: I-Isabella! Please, forgive me for whatever I did to you! I'M SORRY!  
Isabella: THERE'S IS NO FORGIVING, PHINEAS,YOU HAVE IGNORED MY LOVE FOR LONG ENOUGH! I MADE THIS ALL JUST FOR YOU! so...heheheHAHAHA,TASTE MY LOVE,PHINEAS FLYNN!  
Phineas: (screams).  
(Phineas's scream was heard by Candace, Lawrence and Linda. Fearing for the worst, they rushed to Phineas room).  
Candace, Lawrence and Linda: WHAT IS GOING ON?  
(Phineas was taped on the wall, but to their surprise, Isabella was trying to give Phineas a taste of her special homemade strawberry cake, with Phineas begging her to stop)  
Isabella: Come on, Phineas...just take a taste?  
Phineas: (crying) No, Isabella! I don't like strawberry!  
Isabella: But, Phineas, I made this with so much love! Don't make me force you.  
Phineas: You are already forcing me!  
Isabella: (looks at Candace, Lawrence and Linda) Oh, hi everybody, why are you here?  
(Candace facepalmed while Lawrence and Linda had their mouths wide open)  
Isabella: Ah well.(turns to Phineas) Come on, Phineas, just a tiny bite?

(After that Linda called, telling her parents what Isabella did. Isabella got grounded for a week, with Phineas visiting her constantly)  
The next day at the Shapiro's house "10:00 AM"  
(Phineas knocked the door,and opened)  
Linda :Oh hi, Phineas, you came to visit Isabella?  
Phineas: Yes, yes I did.  
Linda :Okay, come in.  
(Phineas entered the house and went to Isabella's room)  
Phineas: Isabella?  
Isabella: What do you want, Phineas?  
Phineas: I just wanted to see you and give you this!  
(Phineas showed Isabella his special homemade chocolate cake)  
Isabella: Ooh, Phineas, thank you!  
Phineas: Do you mind if I stay with you for a bit?  
Isabella: No, of course not!  
(Phineas and Isabella stayed together for 2 hours. After Phineas left Isabella took out the photograph she and Phineas made when in kindergarten together. She hugged it tightly, realizing that the event didn't ruined their friendship)  
Isabella: Phineas, I'll get braver and tell you my feelings...just wait...I promise you. 


End file.
